warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels of Vengeance
The Angels of Vengeance is a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels. It is thus counted amongst the ranks of the Unforgiven Chapters. The deeds of the Angels of Vengeance are even less well-known than those of the other Unforgiven Chapters, for they shun fame and laurels, instead concentrating on their duties to the exclusion of all else. They are a grim and dour organisation, with all of their companies wearing Power Armour of jet black. This is a tribute to the panopoly worn by the original Dark Angels Legion, when they first set out from Terra on the Great Crusade in ca. 800.M30. Chapter History Though this Chapter's deeds are less well known across the Imperium than some others, since they are single-minded in their duties to the point of excluding all else, they are no less heroic than their fellow Unforgiven Chapters. The Angels of Vengeance shun fame and laurels even more than the other Dark Angels Successor Chapters. It is said that all of the so-called Unforgiven—the Dark Angels and their Successor Chapters—are secretive and obsessive to the point that many other Imperial forces shun their presence and eschew their aid. The Angels of Vengeance are known for their unrelenting hatred of any enemies of the Imperium of Man, as they constantly seek out the threats of xenos, Heretics and apostates so that they may do battle. Potential allies are often cowed by the Battle-Brothers’ cold-blooded determination and icy single-mindedness. The Chapter is so utterly dedicated to its duty that its brethren think or speak of little else. This drive extends beyond a simple devotion to duty, into an all-consuming obsession. The Angels of Vengeance hold little or no regard for the strategies of other forces, relentlessly pursuing their own battle plans regardless of the schemes others might have set in motion. On numerous occasions, this behaviour has led to a battle being won at the expense of an entire campaign, the Angels of Vengeance caring only that their own immediate objectives are obtained regardless of the wider picture. The Chapter’s attitude might long ago have led to it being entirely ostracised by any of the Imperium’s armies beside which it might take to the field. This is not the case however, for the Chapter’s total devotion has on numerous occasions led to it achieving stunning victories and achieving objectives others have written off as unobtainable. The Chapter’s all-consuming dedication to its mission translates into a total rejection of the notion of failure. It is true that the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes "know no fear," but the Angels of Vengeance are so relentless and stubborn in their approach to battle that they refuse even to re-deploy. Even in the face of overwhelming odds, the Angels of Vengeance fight on, frequently emerging from the fires of battle having sustained enormous losses, but having earned such victories as lesser warriors could only dream of. Other Chapters might regard the Angels of Vengeance as tactically inflexible and stubborn, but none can dispute the roll of battle honours they have earned over the millennia. This Unforgiven Chapter is known to have suffered severe losses on several occasions in the past due to their absolute refusal to accept that any foe is their equal. This stubbornness has put the Chapter's very existence in jeopardy on more than one occasion. Notable Campaigns *'The Forgotten Wars (580.M31-632.M32)' - During an unspoken period of their history, referred to as the Forgotten Wars, rumours lead the Dark Angels, along with three of their Successor Chapter, the Angels of Vengeance, the Angels of Redemption and the Lions Sable, embark upon a harrowing campaign to track down multiple Fallen. The clues lead them through Segmentum Obscurus, deep into the Gothic Sector, and eventually into the Eye of Terror itself. In hindsight it is easy to see that the Ruinous Powers baited the Dark Angels. Only the Dark Angels' irrepressible resolve allows them to escape, and they pay a high price in casualties. The Lions Sable are completely annihilated. To cover up their immediate losses after their warriors were thought lost to the Warp, the resources of the recruiting world of the Lions Sable –- the ebon orb of Nachwald –- were usurped to replenish the Angels of Vengeance and the Angels of Retribution. The Dark Angels staged a false plasma explosion aboard the Rock to explain their loss of records, for it was decided by the Inner Circle to destroy all records relating to the event. Of the Forgotten Wars, the Dark Angels do not speak, nor has it entered into the apocryphal tales told to their initiates. They have gone to great lengths to ensure all references to that campaign or to the Lions Sable have been stricken from the records available to the Adeptus Terra. Deep in the dungeons of the Rock are secreted the only remaining accounts, and only those of the Inner Circle ever learn of that heroic sacrifice that must forever go untold. *'Siege of San Apolis (Unknown Date)' - During this campaign, the Angels of Vengeance's losses were so severe that they were forced to spend almost a century replenishing their ranks and their gene-seed stocks before being able to actively serve the Emperor and do battle effectively once more. Chapter Organisation The Angels of Vengeance organise themselves along the same lines as the Dark Angels and so are considered to partially comply with the Codex Astartes, though the Angels of Vengeance do not refer to their 1st and 2nd Companies as the Deathwing and Ravenwing. Deathwatch Service Several Battle-Brothers of the Angels of Vengeance Chapter have stood a vigil of the Long Watch with the Deathwatch in the Jericho Reach, and done so in such a manner as to earn great honour for their Chapter and all of the Unforgiven. Notable Angels of Vengeance *'Watch-Captain Nhemas' - A Deathwatch Watch Captain by the name of Brother Nhemas has served three consecutive vigils in the Jericho Reach. Nhemas has led numerous assaults against the servants of the Ruinous Powers. On one occasion he took to the field to lead a Kill-team deep into the star systems surrounding the Hadex Anomaly, penetrating further in that region of madness and corruption than any others ever have and returned. When the small force emerged, well within the time-frame defined by its mission parameters, debriefing at Watch Fortress Erioch revealed the startling account of what had transpired during the mission. Something about the Hadex Anomaly caused such distortion in the passage of time that to the Kill-team, the mission had lasted for several Terran years. The Battle-Brothers were ragged and haggard, their armour dented and patched and they bore all manner of ad hoc weaponry. What horrors the Battle-Brothers faced deep within the Hadex Anomaly may never be fully described, but it is recorded that it was only by Nhemas' utter refusal to concede defeat that the mission was ultimately a success. Chapter Relics *''Anmael's Reach ''- During the Jericho Reach's Age of Shadow, many great heroes served the Deathwatch and performed deeds that would have been the basis of legend, had there been any to witness their vigil. One such warrior was Anmael, a Battle-Brother seconded from the Angels of Vengeance. The stubborn drive of his Chapter led him across the Reach in pursuit of countless inhuman foes. Of his last mission, only the Watch Commander and the Chamber of Vigilance know the details, but he was survived by the ornately worked Storm Bolter he bore from his Chapter’s vaults. It is said that the Anmael's Reach will suffer no wielder less determined than its first, but its fierce Machine Spirit bolsters the worthy. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Power Armour worn by the Angels of Vengeance Chapter is completely black with a white Aquila carved into the chest plate. However, the right knee plate is painted with the Astartes' company marking (as shown where a 3rd Company Space Marine has a red stripe going diagonally from top left to bottom right). Their ebon-coloured armour is a throwback to the original panoply worn by the Dark Angels Legion during the bygone era of the Horus Heresy. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a white winged skull. An inverted red "V" rests over the skull so it appears to be a stylized red hood. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 74 *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), p. 33. *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 106, 124 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004) Gallery File:AoV_Grand_Master.jpg|Angels of Vengeance Grand Master File:Angels of Vengeance Marine.jpg|Angels of Vengeance Chapter Tactical Marine AngelsofVeneganceDetachment.gif|An Angels of Vengeance strike force Category:A Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels